The present invention relates to inflatable packaging for protecting an article during shipment and storage. More particularly, the present invention relates to a packaging cushion having interconnected chambers which protect the sides and corners of an article during shipment and storage.
Protective packaging for articles of different sizes and shapes is commonly used to cushion articles during shipping and storage. There are numerous types and forms of packaging for this purpose including waste paper, embossed paper, air cellular packaging and plastic beads, known as peanuts. These forms of packaging do not always provide the cushioning needed when shipping or storing and are generally one-use items which are thrown away after use.
In seeking better protective packaging materials various forms of air inflatable cushions have been suggested. One such example of a package is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,157 to Pozzo which discloses several embodiments of an inflatable packaging cushion. In one embodiment, a cushion having a single chamber is designed to provide protection on four sides of a box. In another embodiment, the inflatable chamber extends around the entirety of the article.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,060 to Forti, et al. there is described an inflatable packaging insert that is positioned around the sides of an article placed in a closed box. This inflatable packaging insert provides articulated panels having opposed edge portions for forming corners. In one embodiment, a pair of opposed V-shaped or triangular inserts forming a gusset allows the inflatable packaging insert, when inflated, to securely engage the corners of the article. A single valve is used to inflate each of the chambers encircling the article.
In yet another example of inflatable packaging material U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,835 to Pivert, et al. describes an inflatable package cushioning system which utilizes two separate inflatable cushions to protect all six sides of a box or article. Each of the cushions has articulated sides which fold to protect three sides of the article.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,743 to Presnick describes inflatable insulation for packaging including an inflatable cushion having a single inflation valve and articulated portions capable of protecting all six sides of a rectangular box. In addition, there is disclosed horizontal folding straps placed across at least one and advantageously two vertical lines of articulation of the liner.
Other examples of inflatable packaging include U.S. Pat. No. 1,457,496 to Butler; French Patent No. 2 385 606 to Asnieres; and French Patent 1.371.316 to Blanc et al. Thus, there is a need for inflatable packaging for use in shipping and storing of large products, however, the inflatable packaging must be manufactured economically so as to minimize material usage and waste.